crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Crimson Eyed Human
Crimson Eyed Humans are a special kind of race. They are humans who were born with vampire red eyes. Character information Appearance Crimsion eyed humans are said to look like humans mearning there hair color come in all different colors depending on their parents, but the main difference between them and normal humans is that crimson eyed humans all have vampires red eyes. Personality Sense Lark is the only Crimson eyed human mentioned so far it is unknown how the others who existed hundreds of years ago acted but it seems there the same as the humans and vampires it depends on were and how they were raised. Lark was raised in a human village shunned, hated and beaten by them until he was five and then he was taken in by the vampires who loved him in turn Lark hates the humans and wants nothing to do with them. On the other hand he loves the vampires and wanted to protect them he even wants to save the vampires in the outer world even though it has nothing to do with him. History Plot Overview Power and Abilities Magic: Due to the contract the vampires made with the humans they were the only ones who were suppose to be able to do magic, however the Crimson Eyed Humans there origins still unknown were born naturally born with mana there for being able to use magic, werefore normal humans can no longer use magic. Bathory stated that the Crimson eyed humans are born with an infinite amount of mana. Longevity: Setz has suggested Lark and the other Crimson Eyed Humans might have gained longer life Spans, longer then normal humans and even purebloods this has not yet been confirmed. Blood: When Eoria drank Larks blood she says his blood taste unique and it seemed to heal and strengthen her imminently this could be all the crimson eyed humans have this special kind of blood. Relationship Vampires: It has been hinted that the Crimson Eyed Humans that existed long ago were hated by the vampires who knew of there existence, an example of this is Tepes who says she hates them above all else. However time has changed Lark the last Crimson Eyed Human is living peacefully amoung the vamires but this could be due to the fact he has been hiding his identity and the first generation around him have never seen his kind before, and the children don't even know what humans are. Tepes who hated them the most loves Lark as if he was her on son but it is hinted the way she talks to Carmilla about her hatred for them this love only applies only to Lark as she has been watching over and protecting him sense before he was even born. Humans: Seeing as the humans hated, bullied and beat Lark and called him a monster as a child it was probably worse in the past they were probably also hated. The humans bullied Lark because he had red eyes and they thought he was a vampire. Trivia *It is believe Crimson eyed humans are born with an infinite amount of mana *All Crimson eyes humans are born naturally with red eyes *It's presumed Lark can use Tepes ability Light and darkness because he is a Crimson eyes human *It is believed Navarus is looking for a Crimson eyed human to use as a tool what for is still unknown.